Mi eterno Secreto
by JuuVeg SakuLi
Summary: "¿Por qué? Bueno, Li, entre tú y yo hay algo, algo que no diré, algo que tú deberías saber o sentir, o pensar, y en lo menos posible, imaginar, porque la imaginación mata, pero imaginar es gratis -Dijo rápidamente sin recordar en donde estaba, solo pensando en voz alta-" Lo que siente Tomoyo no es más que su Eterno Secreto.


**Mi eterno secreto**

_**Disclaimer: CCS y sus personajes pertenecen En lo absoluto a CLAMP**_

_**Summary: "¿Por qué? Bueno, Li, entre tú y yo hay algo, algo que no diré, algo que tú deberías saber o sentir, o pensar, y en lo menos posible, imaginar, porque la imaginación mata, pero imaginar es gratis -Dijo rápidamente sin recordar en donde estaba, solo pensando en voz alta-" Lo que siente Tomoyo no es más que su Eterno Secreto.**_

_**A Un Li y una Daidouji.**_

* * *

><p>A las afueras de la primaria Tomoeda, en el jardín, se hallaba un chico castaño, mirando hacia abajo a través de una reja de malla, Sakura estaba hablando con Chiharu, Rika, Naoko y Tomoyo.<p>

La niña pelinegra puso mirada en alto.

_ Oigan, vuelvo enseguida, ¿Si?

_ ¿A donde vas, Tom? -Preguntó La Ojiverde sonriente-

_ Olvidé algo en el salón... -Inventó instantáneamente-

_Muy bien, regresa pronto, Estaremos aquí

_ No se preocupen... -Tomó su mochila y caminó de forma lenta, cuando debía doblar para entrar a su sala, apresuró el paso, para que no fuera notorio, y giró su dirección-

_ Li -Dijo Tomoyo desde lejos.-

_ Daidouji... -Volteó su cabeza con las manos aún apoyadas en la reja-

_ ¿Otra vez viendo a Sakura?

_ ¿Que ocurre? -Cambió de tema rápidamente-

_ Debo Hablar algo, contigo, ¿puedo?

_ Claro, ¿de qué quieres hablar? -Se dio media vuelta de forma definitiva y se fijó en la persona que tenía en frente-

Ella juntó ambos brazos en su falda, caminó a paso lento hasta donde se hallaba él y se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato.

Me he dado cuenta... -Pausa.- que siempre te le quedas viendo a Sakura

_ ... -La miró- No... O, No, Bueno, no sé, será lo que quieras -Tartamudeó-

_ No puede ser lo que yo quiero, no puede ser lo que uno quiera en todos los casos.

_ Bien, entonces, si te has fijado en que siempre me quedo viendo a tu amiga, supongo que así es.

_ Me he dado cuenta, de que nosotros también nos hicimos amigos

-Él pestañeó dos veces- Vaya, creo que si. -Finalmente dijo rodando la vista-

A Tomoyo le lagrimearon los ojos de forma absurda y un ligero Sonrosado rodeando sus ojos y nariz apareció.

_ No es que sea mi trabajo, es que, me fijo de todo.

_ ... ¿A que quieres llegar con esto?

_ Qué... Creo que eso, eso es algo en lo que No me parezco a Sakura, y mi desigualdad con ella, podría explicar algunas cosas -Lo miró a punto de soltar una lágrima-

_ ¿Hay algo que te entristezca, Daidouji? Dímelo

_ Si, Li, si hay algo que me entristece, pero no necesito decirlo

_ ¿Es algo grave?

_ No lo sé, a ti te gusta Sakura, ¿verdad?

_ ...

_ Calma, porque yo, soy la persona más confiable que podrás conocer, y además a ti, no tengo porqué fallarte, nunca, lo guardaré para mis adentros, con el disimulo de mi alma, y la confirmación que esta necesita.

_ Si. -Cortó- ¿Que más puedo decir?

Tomoyo agachó la cabeza, uno de sus ojos soltando un hilo de frío líquido, sin quererlo ni esperarlo.

_ ¿Por qué hice eso? No lo sé, tal vez estoy feliz por ella, Si, eso debe ser -Excusó esa lágrima luego de darse cuenta de que le había faltado tiempo para esconderla con su cabello-

_ ¿Feliz? -No sabía que decir.- Pero...

_ Li, Sakura es mi mejor amiga

_ Eso lo sé

_Por eso, porque ella es mi mejor amiga, y como me he dado cuenta de que te conozco mucho...

_ ¿Qué? -Preguntó impaciente-

_ Serías lo mejor para ella -Terminó de decir mordiéndose el labio con una sonrisa-

_ Muchas gracias -Agradeció confundido, con grandes ojos observándola-

_ Solo es mi pensamiento, lo que he analizado, y creo que, será así, así que...

La menor Daidouji apretó sus ojos azules y suspiró

_ ¿Que pasa? -Le Tocó el cabello con ternura-

_ ¡Así que no dejes nunca de luchar duro! -Tomó aire- Que yo tampoco lo haré... Estoy feliz

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Porque... ¿Por qué? Bueno, Li, entre tú y yo hay algo, algo que no diré, algo que tú deberías saber o sentir, o pensar, y en lo menos posible, imaginar, porque la imaginación mata, pero imaginar es gratis -Dijo rápidamente sin recordar en donde estaba, solo pensando en voz alta- ¿Cierto, compañero? -Pidió su opinión, ya más calmada-

Tomoyo hundió su cabeza en el hombro de Shaoran como un simple instinto.

_ Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero no logro entender, esto no es habitual de ti... Eres distinta.

El joven Li giró la cabeza hacia su lado derecho quedando al alcance del fleco de Tomoyo cayendo sobre él-

_ Son estados, algún día entenderás lo que sufre un espíritu silencioso, no, ya lo estás sintiendo, es una de las cosas que compartimos, lo entiendes siendo tú, pero a mi no me entiendes, es sencillo -Alzó la cabeza con una sonrisa en sus labios, ambos rosándose- paz. -Respondió.-

_ Creo ya entenderlo, un poco, me sorprende tu calidad de persona -Comentó fijando su mirada adelante- mi ignorancia debería molestarte

_ No, para nada, jamás.

-Larga pausa nuevamente-

Los dos se apoyaron en la reja, el sol ya se había posado y se notaba a la distancia, estaba atardeciendo.

_ ¡Tomoyo, allí estás! ¡Te estaba buscando! -Gritó Sakura subiendo por la escalera-

_ Si, lo siento, Sakura, pero olvidé copiar algo en clase y no quería molestarlas... Aún no termino del todo. -Le dijo dulcemente-

_ No importa, Me gustaría esperarlos pero mi hermano vino a buscarme ¡Y ya saben como es él! ¡Hasta mañana!

_ Hasta mañana...

_ Adiós.

Solos otra vez, Aquel corte de palabras de 5 segundos ya se había vuelto incómodo. Ella rompió el silencio.

_ Shaoran.

_ ¿Si?

_ Tú, tú estás en mi gran secreto, en mi eterno secreto.

_ No sé como sentirme ahora mismo, siendo sincero, te lo agradezco. -Respondió sin despegar su mirada hacia el horizonte.-

_ ¿Por qué?

_ No lo sé, ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa, Tomoyo?

_ Claro -Sonrió juntando los párpados con un "rocío" en las pestañas-

_"No lo sé, deseo haber dejado mi cámara encendida..." -Pensó perdiéndose por el camino largo junto a él, en el camino de árboles de Cerezo...-_

* * *

><p><strong>Hecho en medio de la diversión mas grande, ahogando las penas... Corto, espero que les guste aún así.<strong>

**Att: Sakuli **


End file.
